footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcos Rojo
| cityofbirth = La Plata | countryofbirth = Argentina | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Estudiantes LP (on loan from Manchester United) | clubnumber = TBA | youthyears = 2000–2008 | youthclubs = Estudiantes LP | years = 2008–2010 2011–2012 2012–2014 2014– 2020– | clubs = Estudiantes LP Spartak Moscow Sporting CP Manchester United Estudiantes LP (loan) | caps(goals) = 43 (3) 8 (0) 49 (5) 76 (1) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2011– | nationalteam = Argentina | nationalcaps(goals) = 29 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Faustino Marcos Alberto Rojo (born 20 March 1990) is an Argentine footballer who plays for Estudiantes LP, on loan from Manchester United and the Argentina national team as a defender. Club career Estudiantes LP Rojo grew up in La Plata, Argentina and joined his local side Estudiantes de La Plata at the age of ten. In 2009, he got promotion to the club’s main team, after signing his first professional contract. He spent three years with the club, making 43 appearances and scoring three goals for the team. During his time at Estudiantes, Rojo won a Copa Libertadores and an Argentine Primera Division title. The defender spent most matches at left back and developed a reputation as a capable attacker, scoring his first goal in a 2–1 defeat against L.D.U. Quito in the 2010 Recopa Sudamericana. Spartak Moscow In December 2010, Rojo signed a five-year contract with Spartak Moscow. His time in Moscow was as unsuccessful as it was short-lived, however, with the defender seeking new pastures within a year of his arrival. Sporting Lisbon In July 2012, Rojo moved from Spartak Moscow to Sporting Lisbon for £3.5 million and signed a four-year contract. On 13 August 2014, it was announced that Rojo was being disciplined by his club over his refusal to train after handing in a transfer request to force through a £16 million move to Manchester United. On 19 August 2014, an agreement to sell the player for €20 million was announced by both Sporting and the buying club, Manchester United. The deal was subject to a medical and personal terms. Manchester United On 20 August 2014, Manchester United announced that they had signed Rojo for £16m on a five-year contract with Portuguese midfielder Nani moving in the opposite direction on a season-long loan. International career Since 2011, Rojo has become a representative of the Argentina national team, appearing regularly. He was first capped on 9 February 2011 in a friendly match against Portugal. He also played in 2011 Copa América and 2014 World Cup qualifying. In June 2014, Rojo was named in Argentina's squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. He made his FIFA World Cup debut in Argentina's 2–1 victory over Bosnia and Herzegovina at the Estádio do Maracanã, playing the full match in defence. In the team's third group match, Rojo scored his first international goal during a 3–2 victory against Nigeria. The country reached the final before losing to Germany, and Rojo was the only Argentinean named in the Castrol Index Top 11 for the tournament. Honours Club ;Estudiantes de La Plata *Copa Libertadores: 2009 *Argentine Primera División: 2010 Apertura Country *FIFA World Cup: Runner-up 2014 Individual *FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 External links *Argentine Primera statistics at Fútbol XXI *Zerozero * Category:1990 births Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Argentina international players Category:Primera División Argentina players Category:Russian Premier League players Category:Estudiantes de La Plata players Category:FC Spartak Moscow players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:2011 Copa América players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Argentine players Category:Living people Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players